Testing for magnetic storage media and heads requires a reference platform so that results can be compared between different storage media and different read/write heads. For example, media and heads should be interchangeable on the reference platform so that other elements that influence testing remain the same. These other elements can include elements such as rotation stability and tracking servo performance. Also, unwanted environmental noise, such as vibration, should be eliminated as an influencing factor so that measurements are repeatable and reliable. To address this, different heads are able to be mounted securely on a stable cartridge unit for the reference platform. Consistent electronic reading, writing, and servo performance is enabled by placing electronic components close to the mounted head on the cartridge unit that connect to the different heads. However, in order to dynamically keep the head over its track on the media, the stable cartridge unit, which is often quite massive with its head and electronics, needs to be precisely moved. This is increasingly difficult as magnetic storage technology requirements become more demanding, such as accommodating tracks closer together on the media and media turning at faster rates which require faster dynamic systems to keep the head over its track on the media. It would be beneficial to use a reference platform for testing of magnetic media and heads even for more demanding requirements such as faster dynamic systems to keep the head over closely spaced tracks on the media.